Souls Soul
by CookieZDough
Summary: What happens when Souls sister returns to Death City from Australia and enrolls in DWMA. What could she be hiding and why did she all of a sudden come back?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and looked around when my eyes landed on the clock I froze it was 8:00 AM . "IM LATE FOR SCHOOL" I yelled in my Austrailian accent. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom just brushing my long, white hair without even bothering to check for knots. I stood still for a while and sighed looking at my razer sharp teeth and my red eyes before I ran back to my bedroom and threw on the best matching clothes I could find, my red leggings and my black tank top with a soul printed on the right side corner in red. I slipped on my boots that looked exacty like Souls just higher and more of a heel and ran out the door to my first day of DWMA. I'm so excited!

When I reached the steps I spotted my best friend Tsubaki I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could. " Hi Eve! " Tsubaki said excitedly. " I'm so sorry i'm late I slept in! " I apoligized sadly. " Its okay, your only an hour late besides classes don't start till ten! " Tsubaki exclaimed trying to cheer me up. " Oh really? Great! In Autrailia we started at seven. How strange! " I thought aloud. " Actually here starting classes at seven is strange! But anyway have you found a meister yet? " she asked me politely. " Nope not yet, maybe soon though..." I said hanging my head. " Oh sorry I asked , but i'm sure you'll find one here! " she said happily. Then I remembered something. " Hey does Soul know i'm here yet? " I asked in worry. " Nope! But he almost found out, i'm not good at keeping secrets! " Tsubaki said. I looked around. " So if Souls not here yet when does he get here? " I asked. Tsubaki looked down the front stairs and her face lit up. " Here he is now along with my meister and his! " she said. " Huh? Oh. " I said turning around smiling and started waving at Soul. Soul froze and a girl with blond hair in pigtails looked at me and said something to Soul with anger. Souls face went to shock to amazed and started to smile while running up to me, I smiled back. When he got to me he picked me up my waist and swung me around. By the time he put me down the blondie and a blue haired boy walked up behind Soul. " WHO THE HELL IS THIS SOUL!? " the blondie yelled. I jumped back shocked at her outburst. " Hey chill bookworm your making me look bad, thats so uncool. But anyway this is my sister Eve. " Soul said happily. I nodded smiling and holding up a peace sign. " Sup, its so cool to finally meet all of you! " I said excitedly. The blondies anger faded away alot and smiled sweetly. " Hi my names Maka Albarn, Soul's meister. " she said. " Hey... my names BlackStar AND I AM THE GREATEST OF THEM ALL NOW BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD! " the boy yelled. I just looked at him with a blank expression and looked at Soul. " Is he serious? " I asked amused. Soul nodded and sighed. " Well BlackStar before I tell you anything else about me... I will never bow before you and you are not a god so don't even try. " I said unamused. He froze and turned white. But not to soon after that he jumped up. " How do we know your Soul's sister? Hmmm? How do we know your not an imposter!? " BlackStar yelled. I sighed and pointed at my white hair, and my red eyes also showing him my razer teeth. " Woa! " he said and fell back when he saw my teeth. Tsubaki smiled. " Hey why don't we skip school today and head down to Death Bucks to get some coffee and learn about Eve? " Suggested Maka. " Okay! " we all said together. " What about Kid, Liz, and Patty? " asked Tsubaki. " I just got a text from Liz saying Kids having another OCD attack over their boobs so they wont be here today..." said Maka reading her cell phone. " Well okay then? Lets get going! " yelled BlackStar. I winced at the volume of his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we got to Death Bucks, Maka had already claimed me as her pet. It was cute but sooo annoying. Soul tried to pry Maka off of me saying I needed space, but that was a bad idea I suppose because she took out a book for the sixth time today and bashed it on his head screaming " MAKA CHOP ". They fought saying very foul words to each other, but i'm one to speak I do have a potty mouth and I deffinetly get it from Soul and Papa. We opened the door to Death Bucks while BlackStar asked Tsubaki for his usual, whatever that was. Maka went to sit down with BlackStar which turned out in a fight to where they wanted to sit. When I got to the register, Tsubaki and Soul had already ordered and walking off to their seats which BlackStar and Maka had finally agreed on. I looked over the menu of coffees, there was so much to choose from! " Um... may I please have an Iced Vanilla Frappichino? " I asked polietly. The girl at counter smiled and nodded. As she was getting my coffee I could see the group watching me in the counters mirror. My eyebrow twitched. When I got my coffee I payed and walked to the table with my drink. " So am I like a new guineapig now? Just because i'm from a different country and academy doesn't mean I don't know how to order coffee. " I said annoyed They looked away in embarresment. " Anyway Eve, what was your academy's name? " asked Maka breaking the silence. I thought about it wether I should tell them of not. " Its name is Division. " I said quietly. " How did ya get in, a test , skills , what? " asked BlackStar. I looked at Soul nervously. He nodded. " I got arrested for crime. In Australia everyone knows about meisters and weapons and also kishens. The humans try to help by making none changing weapons for the meisters if their weapon gets injured. I however was arrested for almost becoming a kishen. They locked me up until my need for souls was long gone Division felt bad for me and gave me a second chance in life. But really they didn't feel bad they trained me to be a killer, an assassin until finally they thoght they could kill me by putting me in a mission for the highly trained and thats when I escaped and came to Death City looking for Soul and Tsubaki " I said with sorrow in my voice. I looked up from my mug of coffee and saw everyone except Tsubaki and Soul shocked. Soul nodded. " Yep. " He said. Everyone looked at Tsubaki and Soul. " How are you guys not shocked?! " they all yelled. Tsubaki jumped causing her long black hair to fall out of place. " W-Well I know because me and Eve used to be childhood friends along with Soul so I kept in touch and she told me everything. " she said happily. " BlackStar smiled. Whats his deal? Suddenly I didn't feel like drinking my coffee, I felt sick. I got up and dumped out my mug leaving it on the counter where all the other mugs were. I cut myself on broken plastic and my black blood came pouring out. I froze. I grabbed a napkin and wrapped it aroundmy finger. I knew black blood was a threat around here. I quickly ran over to my seat grabbed my bookbag and pulled out my apartment address and slipped it on the table. " Sorry g-guys I d-don't feel to g-good here my apartment address and the number see you tommorrow! " I said quickly and turned around running out the door leaving them all shocked, I saw their faces


End file.
